You Laughed
by missweird101
Summary: You laughed. And each laugh that came was another time a knife with fire on it stabbed into my heart. So Freddie loves Sam, but she laughs at him. He runs away. Dramatic dramatic. So yeah.


**Okay, so I decided to write something like this. But had no idea of anything except a few base details. So I'm wingin it.**

I watched as you walked in the room.

Expecting food to fly at you in all directions. For everyone in here to fall to their knees and kiss the

ground you walk on. Because that's the person you are, and that won't ever change. You think you're

funny, hurting me. And you're right it's hilarious. I'm laughing SO hard, and that's why you won't ever

see me laugh or smile again. Because you hurt me, and found a joy in it. You thought it would be funny.

You didn't think I would care, and that I was playing with you. And because of that thought, I'm not here

anymore. You haven't seen me, and I haven't seen you. Not physically. I think of you every second of the

day, not one second do I think of anything else. And you don't care. You don't care one bit, that you

played with my emotions for five years. That you laughed at me when I proposed to you on iCarly. You

laughed. You laughed. And each laugh that came was another time a knife with fire on it stabbed into

my heart. You laughed as my lips went from up to down. You laughed harder as I dropped the ring. As I

screamed. You laughed as you told the viewers this was a new segment called the "Crying pathetic

loser." You watched as I fell. As I smacked my head on the floor so hard. There was a crack. A loud

boom. And you finally stopped laughing. That's when you realized, it wasn't a joke to me. It took you five

stinkin years and a proposal to realize it was never a joke to me. Ever. When I woke up, you weren't

there. I don't even know why I woke up. The second they let me out. Carly ran and hugged me. Saying

she was glad I was alive. But I wasn't. I never would again. I gave her a sorry look. Hugged her one last

time. And ran. I never thought I'd see her again. Ever.

But was it a coincidence when I walked by that church and on the sign it said her name. Sam. Today

Sam got married. She belonged to someone that she laughed with, not at. Not at for loving her. No. I

watched from the side as everyone came out taking pictures, I watched everything. I followed to the

after party, and I stayed until 2 in the morning. I watched as he talked to some friends and Carly talked to

you. I walked over to you. Carly, took a second,

then hugged me squeezing me to death, begging me to come home. But I stared at you, and you stared

back. Something was in your eyes. A long time ago, I thought I would know what it was. But I don't. I know

he would. You gave me a hug, and I pushed you off. With hurt in my eyes and in my voice I told you. "I'm

glad, that you found someone. I'm glad you found something that isn't a joke to you. I'm glad you can

realize, that love, is not a joke. So I don't care if you want to laugh as I run into the road right now

hoping that my life will be over." You and Carly tried to stop me, and I screamed that there was no point

in living, if my life was a joke to you. If everything I loved was a joke to you. I ran and didn't have time to

think. As the bright light flashed in my eyes, I remembered, I looked back on every moment that I spent

with you. But remembering the look in her eyes right after I proposed, before she hesitated then

laughed her heart out. I saw something in her eyes. Something I didn't notice. It was the way she looked

at me. I did not see that look in your eyes at all when you looked at your husband, and then I realized it.

I turned the flashbacks off, and ran then dodged to the side. Just barely being missed by the car. But

scraping my knee hard. The car turned, and I saw her husband in the car. Fully drunk. He came out.

"That thing. needs to go!" He said, you could tell easily that he was drunk. And that's where you came in

and took care of it. That's where, you screamed, asking everyone, if it was too late to say I don't, if it was

too early for a divorce. When someone came running asking why and you said you realized to late that

you were in love with the wrong person. I smiled as you walked over kneeling beside me asking if I was

okay. "Freddie. I understand if you want me to leave right now. I totally get it. But before you run again.

Please be with me and Carly one last night. We can catch up on the last year." I nodded. Following you

to Spencer's old apartment. Be buried by hugs from Spencer and kisses from my mother. I sat as

everyone surrounded me. As all their emotions changed with every word I spoke. The shocked look on

their faces when they heard how many times I won a fight. Or how many fights I was in. How many near

death experiences I had been in. How many times I was a criminal just to live. At that moment it truly

dawned on Sam what she caused. And that night, Sam begged and begged if she could sleepover on

my floor. I sat on my bed. And watched her hurt face when you told her how good it was to even be in

the same room as a bed. To maybe get more then around 4 hours of sleep. I ask why. And you look at

me with a questioning look. I ask why you did what you did. You chuckle quietly and answer. "Jonah."

"What! I was on the streets for a year because of JONAH!" "I guess. But hear me out. The few years was

all us. No joke. I loved you. I truly did. Then one day I heard Jonah telling someone that he had to get

back at me, because the wedgie stunt ruined him. He said the best way to hurt me was to hurt you. I

thought that I'd just break up with you then he couldn't hurt you. But the day I decided to tell you was

the day that you um. Well it was the day I laughed. And I don't know why I laughed. I don't know. It just

came out, then I could either stop or not, for my own reasons and I didn't. It was too late to stop. And

then all this happened. And I Hurt you more than Jonah could have done." "Oh." "If anything at all came

from this, Jonah didn't hurt you. Actually, now

that I think about it, I haven't seen him in a while." "yeah, that may be my fault." "Hm?" "That you

haven't seen him." "Why's that?""Well I saw him. He found me and that went well for him. He tried to

hurt me, but several months on the street running from the cops my mother sent for me toughens a

dude up. So

yeah." "YOU KILLED HIM!" "No he was caught by the cops and has been in jail ever since." "Woohoo! Go

Fredward!" "You know, surprisingly, I miss that name. I miss everything. Do you guys still do iCarly?" "No.

How could we. We couldn't do it without you." "Well thank you. Wait did you just admit I'm important

to the show?" "I think I did not. So what's the sleeping arrangements." "I would offer you the bed, but

that fact I haven't slept on a bed or really slept at all in a year keeps me from offering it to you." "We

could both sleep on it. Just sleep. That's it I swear." "Sam. No. Sorry. I haven't seen you in a year, you

haven't seen me in a year. And other than that, you just got divorced the night of your marriage." "Well,

yeah, but-" "Sam." "Fine. I sleep on the cold hard floor." "It's better than a street, you don't have to

wake up every 5 minutes to make sure there are no cars that might run you over." She automatically

silenced. She set up her sleeping bag. "Night Sam." "Night Freddie." "Wait Sam." "Yeah?" "I- um. Just so

you know, I never stopped loving you." "I never stopped loving you." "Are you sure. I mean you did get

married." "And I did get divorced." "Well yeah but-" You stood up and walked over to me, sitting next to

me in bed. "I never will ever stop loving you Freddie." I kissed you. It was just like the kiss on the fire

escape. All of our emotions came out. Every feeling they had gone through was said in that one kiss. And

that kiss changed everything for a long, long time.

*60 years later.*

"I don't get how four people all die at the exact same time." "Neither do I." And it was true. Freddie,

Sam, Carly, and Spencer, all died at the exact same moment. Spencer: 91. Carly, Sam, Freddie: 80. Sam

and Freddie, had a great life. It took a while, but Freddie finally trusted her again, and they ended up

having three kids. They also had successful lives, and ended up with great families. In fact, there first

child, Rose Marie Benson got married to Thomas Mallia. What's so important about Thomas Mallia?

Well he may be the only child of Johny Mallia and Carly Shay-Mallia. Spencer had a great life too, while

Freddie

was gone he did start attending Law School again. He became a very successful lawyer, but made the

court room interesting in a way only Spencer could do. All in all, the second Freddie came back,

everyone's life changed forever.

**So how was it? How did winging it go? And if you want some sadness I can write an alternate ending. I would like 10 reviews if you want an alternate ending.**


End file.
